Vacances éprouvantes
by Shee-Leen
Summary: UA.Duo n’a pas vu son meilleur ami depuis quatre ans, mais Quatre l’invite pour les vacances ainsi que d’autres amis.. YAOI HYDM
1. Arrivée

**Titre **: Vacances éprouvantes

**Auteur** : Shee-leen

**Disclamer** : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi. Ni les autres d'ailleurs..

**Genre** : UA, **YAOI**, lime…

**Couples** : Pour l'instant on a du 3X4, du 5Xsally, du Réléna+1 et du 1+Réléna ?

**Rating** : PG-13

**Résumé** : Duo n'a pas vu son meilleur ami depuis quatre ans, mais Quatre l'invite pour les vacances ainsi que d'autres amis.. YAOI

**Rappel** : Le **YAOI** équivaut au **SLASH**, ce qui signifie une relation** HOMOSEXUELLE **entre**HOMMES**.

Si il y a des personnes que ça dérange, je vous conseille de faire demi-tour.

**Note** : Cette fic est ma deuxième CEPENDANT ce n'est qu'un DELIRE, la SEULE fic sérieuse pour l'instant est RELATIONS DIFFICILES !

Ne me jugez pas sur cette fic car c'est pour me dé-stresser que je l'écris ! Elle n'est en aucun cas sérieuse !

* * *

Chapitre I : Arrivée

_POV Quatre_

Bon alors, il arrive quand ? Normalement son avion devrait avoir atterri il y a déjà une heure.

**Trowa **- Quatre, tu es sûr qu'il devait arriver aujourd'hui ?

**Quatre** - Oui, il m'a téléphoné avant d'embarquer et m'a dit qu'il serait là à 15h !

**Bonbon** - Mais enfin, c'est incroyable ! Il est déjà 16h, tu ne l'as peut-être pas reconnu !

Mais quelle cruche cette fille! Comme si j'étais assez bête pour ne pas reconnaître mon meilleur ami ! Bon ok, ça fait quatre ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu mais quand même, de là à ne pas le reconnaître !

**Wufei** - Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Réléna! Ils se connaissent depuis dix ans, et ça m'étonnerait qu'en quatre ans il ait changé.

**Bonbon** - Mais Wufei…

- QUAT' CHAN !

**Quatre** - Ah ! le voilà !

Aïe !

Il n'a pas changé, il n'y a que lui pour me sauter dessus alors qu'il a un sac sur le dos et deux valises à la main !

**Quatre** - Duo, relève toi, tu m'écrases !

**Duo **- Meuh, méchant, t'es pas content de me revoir après quinze ans d'absence ?

**Quatre** - Ça ne fait que quatre ans, pas quinze ! RELEVE TOI !

**Duo** - Ok, ok, relax man !

Il se relève enfin, WAOU, punaise, je ne me rappelais pas qu'il était aussi canon! Par contre, il n'a pas changé niveau vestimentaire, habillé entièrement en noir, avec un col blanc, son long manteau ainsi que ses lunettes noires, bref, la classe ! Il a toujours sa longue natte qui lui descend jusqu'aux reins !

**Trowa **- Hum, hum..

Ah ça c'est mon Trowa qui réclame un peu de notre attention !

**Quatre** - Ah oui pardon, Duo je te présente Trowa.

**Duo** - Trowa ?… LE Trowa ?… TON Trowa ? Fiou, t'as bien choisi !

Je vois Trowa qui rougit, trop mignon !

**Quatre** - Vi c'est lui !

**Duo **- Enchanté, Quatre m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !

**Trowa **- De toi aussi !

**Quatre** - Bon, Duo je te présente Wufei, le meilleur ami de Trowa avec Heero mais lui n'a pas pu venir, tu le verras ce soir, à sa droite il y a Sally sa fiancée ! Ensuite il y a Hilde: c'est ma meilleure amie ! Puis enfin.. Réléna… la « petite amie » d'Heero.

**Bonbon** - Oui, enchantée, je suis Réléna Darlian PeaceCraft, j'espère que tu t'entendras bien avec mon Heero, tu verras il est vraiment super, alors ça te plait le japon? J'espère que le prix du billet n'était pas trop élevé, mais tu sais si tu as des problèmes financiers je peux t'aider, je demanderai à mon Heero de te trouver un poste dans son entreprise ! Il est chef d'une des plus grande entreprise mondiale..

Pitié faites la taire…

_Fin POV Quatre_

_POV Duo_

Non mais j'hallucine…

**Duo** - Réléna, c'est ça ?

**Bonbon** - Oui.

**Duo** - Je suis content que mes hypothétiques problèmes financiers t'intéressent mais sache que j'ai une activité et que dans tous les cas, même si j'avais besoin d'argent, je sais me débrouiller tout seul. Quant à ta question, si j'aime bien le Japon je ne pourrai te répondre que si tu daignes bien arrêter ton monologue et sortir d'ici, car pour l'instant je n'ai vu que l'aéroport mais bien sûr si tu préfères rester ici on peut toujours manger des casse-dalle et parler de ton Heero, de son entreprise ainsi que de tes « goûts vestimentaires ». _(sourire angélique)_

Et clac dans ta gueule la Blondasse, non mais franchement vas te racheter des fringues, je sens que je vais avoir du mal à la supporter !

**Quatre** - Vi bon, Duo je crois que tu dois sûrement être fatigué après ton voyage, on va rentrer à la maison, vu que c'est les vacances j'ai invité tout le monde durant ces deux mois! Ça ne te dérange pas ?

**Duo** - Pas du tout Quatre mais quand tu dis tout le monde tu penses vraiment tout le monde ? _(regard appuyé sur le bonbon rose qui vérifie les coutures de sa robe pour voir si un fil dépasse)_

**Quatre **- Oui tout le monde….

**Duo** - Ok , j'vais essayer de garder mon calme, bon, let's go !

_Fin POV_

Ils se dirigent tous vers la sortie de l'aéroport puis vers la limousine qui les attend.

_/Une heure plus tard/_

_POV Duo_

**Quatre** - Ah enfin rentrés à la maison, bon Duo tu me suis je vais te montrer ta chambre.

**Duo** - Oki !

Il m'emmène à travers un dédale de couloirs pour enfin arriver devant une porte qui s'ouvre sur une magnifique chambre avec un lit, un bureau, une terrasse, une armoire et une salle de bain personnelle !

**Q** - La chambre à gauche c'est celle de Wufei et Sally, celle à droite c'est celle de Heero et la porte en face de la tienne c'est celle de Réléna !

**D** - Pourquoi Barbie ne dort pas avec SON Heero ? Pas de rapports avant le mariage ?

**Q** -_ (avec un grand sourire)_ Vi c'est à peu près ça !

**D** - Je sens que je vais adorer ce couple !

**Q** - Non, je pense que tu vas apprécier Heero..

**D** - Hm…j'en doute qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

**Q** - _(avec un sourire qui va d'une oreille à l'autre)_ Tu verras, tu verras.

Et v'là qu'avant que je puisse lui poser une autre question Môssieur se casse…

Bon alors qu'est-ce-que je vais bien pouvoir faire…

_(Il fait le tour de la pièce et s'immobilise face au lit… sourire Shinigami©™)_

un..

deux..

trois…

YAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_Fin POV_

BOUM

BOUM

BOUM

**W **- Winner c'est quoi tout ce bordel ? le plafond va nous tomber dessus…

**Q** - Ça, ça doit être Duo qui teste le lit…

**W** - _(grogne)_ Shazi….

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme d'environ vingt-deux ans, aux cheveux en batailles et aux yeux cobalts glacials, il portait un jean bleu foncé ainsi qu'une chemise blanche.

**B**_(comme bonbon) _- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOO

_POV Duo_

Hein, quoi ? que ? c'était quoi cet ultrason ?

Vais voir en bas…

MAMANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! j'suis perdu !

Bon alors il m'a dit… couloir de droite puis première à gauche puis première à droite et là…. j'me souviens plus… TT

Reste plus qu'une solution…

_Fin POV_

_POV Quatre_

MDR… la tête que tire Heero.. c'est vrai qu'il ne savait pas que j'avais invité Réléna…. MDRRRRR

QQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT'''''''''CCCCCHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

OOOOOOOOOSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKOOUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

Je vois Wufei et Trowa qui se lèvent d'un bond, Hilde qui est morte de rire et Sally qui commence à se demander comment elle va survivre tout en pouffant de rire..

Je tourne la tête vers Heero qui lui regarde dans tous les sens pour savoir qui a crié.. c'est vrai qu'il ne savait pas que Duo devait venir…

Et Réléna est trop occupée à « bizouiller » le cou de son Heero.

Et moi.. je me lève et dis aux autres que j'y vais…

Je retrouve Duo juste en face du bureau…me demande ce qu'il fait là, sa chambre est de l'autre côté…

_fin POV_

Le natté qui vient d'apercevoir le blond, se jette sur lui et le bizouille partout pour le remercier.

Puis Quatre entraîne un Duo réticent en bas, depuis qu'il sait que LE Heero de la Blondasse est arrivé..

_POV Duo_

Avant dernière marche…

Dernière marche…

Quatre m'emmène au salon…

J'imagine déjà le mec, musclé, bête, blond décoloré, imbu de lui même, qui n'arrête pas de se vanter…

Tiens, on est déjà arrivé..

Bon faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de me débattre, que je me retourne et que je le salue… VEUX PAS PASSER UN MOIS AVEC EUX !

Bon alors…

J'arrête de me débattre et Quatre lâche ma ceinture

Je fais un demi-tour sur moi même

Je relève la tête

Et là je vois…

OH MY GOD !

_fin POV DUO_

_Début POV Quatre_

J'en étais sûr, j'en étais sûr, j'en étais sûr

_(danse de la victoire)_

J'vous explique…depuis le début…

Je suis monté chercher Duo, je lui ai dit qu'Heero était là, il a essayé de s'enfuir par la fenêtre donc je l'ai pris par la ceinture et je l'ai tiré pour qu'il me suive, arrivés en bas il lève la tête et là ! Y'a …

* * *

A suivre ! (Enfin ça dépend de vous)

Pardon, pour les fautes d'orthographes s'il y en a mais je le répète, cette fic n'est pas prioritaire et ne compte pas autant pour moi que Relations difficiles, qui elle me tient très à cœur !

Je la poste, que pour vous faire partager un délire !

Si vous en voulez une sérieuse de moi, allez lire l'autre !

Gros bisous à tous !

Shee'

Ps : je comprendrais très bien, le fait que je ne reçoive pas de reviews ! Moi même je ne m'en laisserais pas ! lol


	2. Duo

**Titre :** Vacances éprouvantes

**Auteur** : Shee-leen

**Disclamer :** Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi. Ni les autres d'ailleurs..

**Genre :** UA, **YAOI**, lime…

**Couples :** Pour l'instant on a du 3X4, du 5XSally, du Réléna+1 et du 1+Réléna ?

**Rating :** PG-13

**Résumé :** Duo n'a pas vu son meilleur ami depuis quatre ans, mais Quatre l'invite pour les vacances ainsi que d'autres amis.. YAOI

**Rappel :** Le** YAOI **équivaut au **SLASH**, ce qui signifie une relation **HOMOSEXUELLE **entre**HOMMES**.

S'il y a des personnes que ça dérange, je vous conseille de faire demi-tour.

**Note **: Bon voilà après deux ans d'absence je vous mets ce second chapitre comme promis, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez... ou pas

En ce qui concerne les reviews du premier chapitre, je ne sais plus si je vous ai répondu.. dans le cas échéant, je vous présente toutes mes excuses et remercie :** Lucy-hp**,**miki**, **lu**,**Florinoir**, **Nekojin**,**iriachan**, **wilam**,** Aiwenor**, **Lily**,** Sayuri**,** ptite clad**,**cici-kitty-cats**,**Eleana Eliothiel**,** chun**,** BakaSama Maxwell**, **alinette**,** Kaiyah**,** sirna**,** Nasuka**,** Niight-neko**,** Mei**,** trichou**,** didilove37 **et** Tsuki-no-shinigami** pour leurs reviews

Pardon si j'ai oublié quelqu'un

Autant dire que ce chapitre risque de vous décevoir au niveau humoristique pas trop la tête à rire en ce moment mais vous promets que j'ai fait mon possible..

Enfin bref gros bisous à vous et "bonne" lecture

* * *

_Début POV Quatre_

_J'en étais sûr, j'en étais sûr, j'en étais sûr_

_(danse de la victoire)_

_J'vous explique…depuis le début…_

_Je suis monté chercher Duo, je lui ai dit qu'Heero était là, il a essayé de s'enfuir par la fenêtre donc je l'ai pris par la ceinture et je l'ai tiré pour qu'il me suive, arrivés en bas il lève la tête et là ! Y'a …_

... ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de coup de foudre réciproque.

Ils continuent de se fixer jusqu'à ce que mon amour se penche à l'oreille d'Heero qui se reprend immédiatement.

Il est temps de faire les présentations.

**Quatre** - Heero je te présente Duo, mon meilleur ami et Duo voici Heero qui est comme je te l'ai déjà dit l'un des meilleurs amis de Trowa et le "petit ami" de Réléna.

Le métis tendit la main:

**Heero** - Enchanté.

**Duo** - Moi de même.

**Bonbon** - Ne parlons plus de simple couple, après autant d'années et avec ce taux de bonheur au sein de notre relation, je pense qu'on peut nous qualifier de fiancés à ce stade.

Cette intervention d'une grande spiritualité fut accompagnée d'un silence plus qu'éloquent.

Bon, bon, bon, maintenant qu'Heero est là, on va pouvoir envisager de dîner.

Je demande discrètement à mon amour de bien vouloir prévenir les cuisines que nous allons bientôt passer à table, Trowa se dirige immédiatement aux cuisines après un bref baiser totalement chaste. Quel chou.

**Quatre** - Si vous le voulez bien je vous invite à passer au petit salon où vous sera servi l'apéritif.

Je laisse donc tout ce petit monde se diriger vers la pièce indiquée, cependant je retiens Heero, je pense qu'une petite conversation s'impose.

**Quatre** - Tu vas bien?

**Heero **- Hn...

**Quatre** - Excuse moi pour Réléna, je sais que tu penses qu'elle va te gâcher ces vacances mais je te promets que j'ai mes raisons en ce qui concerne sa présence.

**Heero** - C'est pas grave Katoru. Même si je ne connais pas ces raisons j'ai confiance en toi alors t'en fais pas, je vais juste essayer de ne pas la tuer.

**Quatre** - Ok, mais je te promets de tout t'expliquer plus tard. Viens allons rejoindre les autres, je doute fort que Trowa entretienne la conversation et j'ai un peu peur de laisser Duo seul avec certaines personnes, il pourrait ne pas se contenir.

Faites qu'il n'ait pas tué Réléna .

_/Dans le salon/_

Bon alors voyons un peu ce qui se passe ici, ils sont tous déjà servis. Tous les sièges sont occupés, Sally et Wufei occupent un canapé, Hilde et Trowa sont côte à côte dans un second, Réléna est dans un fauteuil et Duo bah... est allongé sur un troisième canapé, no comment.

Bon moi vais prendre place sur les genoux de Trowa, question de gestion d'espace bien entendu...

Tiens tiens tiens, Heero se dirige vers le canapé occupé par Duo. Réléna tire une de ces têtes.. elle a dû "penser" -je sais, je sais, je présume de son intelligence- qu'Heero l'installerait sur ses genoux.

Enfin bref, je prends le cocktail gentillement préparé par l'homme de ma vie, et je vois notre japonais faire de même.

_Fin POV Quatre_

_Début POV Duo_

Alerte, alerte, alerte sex symbol à ma droite, les hormones sont priées d'aller se coucher, le bas de mon anatomie a pour obligation de se taire, ...

**Hilde** - Alors Duo, Quatre est resté très discret en ce qui te concerne, on ne sait quasiment rien de toi..

**Quatre** - Hilde!

**Hilde** - Tutut barbieboy, je veux juste en savoir un peu plus sur lui c'est normal non? Tu l'aimes quasiment autant que ton Tro-chou - bon bien sûr pas de la même façon, sois rassuré Tro-chou - et nous on sait que dalle le concernant, j'ai le droit d'être curieuse non?

Alors Duo?

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle veut que je leur dise? Vais pas commencer à faire un résumé de ma biographie..

**Duo** - Euh.. et bien.. euh.. je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, j'habite à Los Angeles, j'ai fait un séminaire afin de devenir prêtre mais j'ai laissé tomber et ai dépensé toutes mes économies dans l'achat d'un bâtiment que j'ai converti en boîte de nuit, après ça j'ai ouvert un bar assez spécial..

_.: Cerveau en pause, mise en marche de la partie inférieure de l'anatomie:._

Effleurement de la cuisse par mon japonais d'amour qui posait sa coupe sur la table, hormones en ébullition, mort d'ordre :

ATTAQUEZ, gogogogogogo

**Hilde** - Duo?

_.: Cerveau remis en marche, pause de la PIA :._

Shit mais qu'est ce qu'elle me veut encore? ah oui ma biographie...

**Duo** - Pardon, hm... où j'en étais ?

**Sally** - Boîte, bar...

**Duo** - Ah vi, alors ça c'était il y a trois ans, après ça à l'âge de vingt deux ans -donc il y a quatre ans- je me suis marié avec une sublime tigresse que j'adore...

TNFFFFFF

Arf Quatre a recraché son cocktail par le nez.. c'est vraiment crade et ça doit faire mal..

**Quatre** - Quoi ???!!! Tu es marié??

Il a pas looké mon alliance ou quoi?

**Duo** - Bah vi -je lui montre mon annulaire gauche- désolé je ne t'ai pas invité mais on a vraiment fait ça en petit comité, il y avait le prêtre, Zechs, Solo ... Nora et moi.

Je le vois ouvrir les yeux comme des soucoupes, quoi encore?

**Quatre** - Nora? Nora Sparks???

**Duo** - Bah euh oui..

**Quatre** - Mais cette fille est un sex symbol, tout le monde rêvait de sortir avec elle, elle a des yeux totalement magnifiques et ...

**Duo** - Merci Quatre je sais à quoi elle ressemble, te rappelle que c'est mon épouse et tu devrais éviter de t'emballer comme ça Trowanichou semble un peu jaloux

Bah vi le français qui n'était déjà pas très ouvert ressemble à une porte de prison now, enfin ressemblait because depuis que barbieboy a sa langue dans sa bouche la porte de prison s'est ouverte.. fin bref grâce à ça ils m'ont oublié je peux replonger dans mon si bon cocktail...

**Sally** - Et pourquoi elle n'est pas venue avec toi?

Shit c'était trop demandé..

**Duo** - Hm, elle garde Liam.

**Wufei** - Liam?

**Duo** - Notre fils..

AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

_Fin POV Duo_

_Début POV Quatre_

C'est pas de ma faute, c'est pas de ma faute, c'est pas de ma faute .

Je n'aurais jamais mordu la langue de Trowa si Duo n'avait pas dit ça, pauvre Trowa, je vais devoir me faire pardonner ce soir.

_Fin POV Quatre_

_Début POV Duo_

**Quatre** - T'as un fils???

**Duo **-_(rougissant)_ euh vi, il a dix huit mois, mon tit pèpère d'amour, je l'adore mon tit bonhomme..

Tiens personne ne parle, bizarre... alors voyons, Sally et Hilde semble touchées, me demande par quoi, Wufei est impassible mais son regard démontre un certain respect, Quatre est sous le choc, Trowa tente de le faire revenir parmi nous, le bonbon sur pattes se recoiffe et Heero.. et bien.. je sais pas trop, il n'y a pas d'expression sur son visage..

- Hm..

Me retourne vers Quatre, arf oskour, il a un air pas très jovial..

**Quatre** - Je peux te parler en privé Duo s'il te plait?

J'acquièce et le suis hors du salon, il m'emmène vers son bureau si je me souviens bien... Une fois à l'intérieur mon blondinet se tourne vers moi d'un air sombre.

**Quatre **- Duo, je ...

* * *

Bon ben voilà il est très court :/ 

La suite au chapitre suivant, je suis désolée si celui-ci vous a déçu.. j'attendais d'avoir un moral meilleur pour mettre un chapitre deux à cette fic, mais après deux ans.. je commence à me dire que si j'attends plus, je risque de jamais poster de suite donc voilà...

Peut-être que plus tard je modifierai ce chap afin qu'il y ait plus d'humour mais pour l'instant ça me semble difficile

En tout cas encore un gros merci à tous ceux qui avaient reviewé le premier chapitre, en espèrant que vous serez encore présents pour celui-ci bien que ça m'étonnerait :)

Gros Bisous et à bientôt.

Shee'


	3. L'apéritif

**Titre** : Vacances éprouvantes

**Auteur** : Shee-leen

**Disclamer :** Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi. Ni les autres d'ailleurs..

**Genre :** UA, **YAOI**, lime…

**Couples :** Pour l'instant on a du 3X4, du 5XSally, du Réléna+1 et du 1+Réléna ?

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Duo n'a pas vu son meilleur ami depuis quatre ans, mais Quatre l'invite pour les vacances ainsi que d'autres amis.. YAOI

**Rappel :** Le** YAOI **équivaut au **SLASH**, ce qui signifie une relation **HOMOSEXUELLE **entre**HOMMES**.

S'il y a des personnes que ça dérange, je vous conseille de faire demi-tour.

**Note **: Et voilà le troisième

Merci pour vos reviews, gros bisous à vous et "bonne" lecture

* * *

_J'acquièce et le suis hors du salon, il m'emmène vers son bureau si je me souviens bien... Une fois à l'intérieur mon blondinet se tourne vers moi d'un air sombre._

_**Quatre **__- Duo, je ..._

_/Dans le salon/_

Un silence suivit ce départ, la plupart des occupants de la pièce s'interrogeaient sur l'action du blond.

- Elle aura mes mains, mes cheveux et la couleur des yeux d'Heero.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Réléna qui se trouva être l'émettrice de cette phrase. Cependant une seule personne, qui visiblement était la plus courageuse, osa formuler la question que tous ont en tête:

**Trowa** - Mais de quoi tu parles?

**Réléna** - Bah de notre fille à Heero et à moi.

Tous furent attérés et se tournèrent dans un même ensemble vers Heero qui leur fit un signe négatif.

**Hilde** - Je pensais que vous attendiez le mariage.

**Réléna** - _(surprise) _C'est le cas.

**Hilde** - Tu n'es pas enceinte alors.

**Réléna **- Je ne sais pas.

**Sally** - Euh.. tu sais qu'il faut être deux pour avoir un enfant, un homme et une femme?

**Réléna **-_(indignée)_ Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, je sais parfaitement qu'il est possible d'avoir un enfant seule.

**Wufei** - C'est une blague?

**Réléna** - _(lève les yeux au ciel) _Oh je vous en pries, arrêtez ça, on n'a pas forcément besoin d'être deux pour avoir un enfant, sinon Marie n'aurait jamais été enceinte!

**Hilde** - Marie?

**Réléna** - _( regarde l'allemande comme si elle doutait de sa santé mentale)_ Marie, la sainte vierge.

De nouveau la pièce fut envahie d'un silence et cette fois encore Trowa prouva son courage:

**Trowa** - _(se dirigeant vers la sortie)_ Je vais voir si tout se passe bien en cuisine...

Trois exclamations suivirent ce qui était -visiblement- une fuite.

**Hilde** - Je vais l'aider à tout vérifier.

**Sally** - Je vais mettre la table.

**Wufei** - Je vais euh... enfin voilà.

Ainsi donc Heero se retrouva seul avec Réléna.

_/Dans le bureau/_

_POV Duo_

**Quatre** - Duo, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais... quand tu as vu Heero pour la première fois tu as paru interessé et là tu viens de nous dire que tu étais marié...

**Duo** - Et?

**Quatre **-_(mal à l'aise)_ .. et donc je me demandais si tu avais recommencé.

**Duo** - Recommencé? Catchou je ne comprends rien à ce que tu essaies de me dire.

**Quatre** - Est ce que tu vas faire ce que tu faisais quand on était en prépa?

Mais de quoi il me parle.. quand on était en prépa? ... ah !!!!

**Duo** - Quatre, je ne ferai jamais ça, de un parce que je suis marié, de deux parce qu'Heero est le meilleur ami de Trowa et de trois parce que je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant.

**Quatre** - Hm.. ok, désolé pour ça mais tu comprends, je m'inquiètais.

**Duo** - Don't worry my angel, it's over.

**Quatre** - Ok. Bon bon bon et si on allait voir où en est le repas?

**Duo** - Yes! Let's go buddy.

Bon cette fois direction cuisine..

_Fin POV Duo_

_Début POV Hilde_

Oooooouuuuuufffffff on a échappé bel, pauvre Heero.. il doit nous détester.

**Wufei** - Elle devient de plus en plus folle cette femme.

**Sally **- Pauvre Heero, il va finir par faire une dépression, il doit se sentir seul quand ils sont ensemble.

**Hilde** - Après tout.. il l'a choisie.

**Trowa** - Quatre !

Tiens, les deux sexyboys sont de retour, visiblement il n'y a pas eu de réglement de compte..

**Quatre** - Où est Heero?

**Hilde** - Avec sa chérie.

**Quatre** - _(grimace)_ Le pauvre...

**Trowa **- Repas prêt dans quinze minutes, relève dans cinq.

**Quatre** - Pas moi.

**Hilde **- Pas moi.

**Sally **- C'était moi la dernière fois.

Wufei - Pas moi.

On se tourne tous vers Trowa, le pauvre..

**Trowa** - Bizutage pour Duo.

Et hop tous vers Duo, le choupi, il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe.

**Duo** - _(recule)_ Euh... c'est quoi "la relève"?

Bon aller vais lui expliquer.

**Hilde** - _(se voulant rassurante) _La relève c'est trois fois rien, en fait Heero se retrouve souvent seul avec Réléna quand elle est là lors de soirées.. et avant chaque repas, on essaie de le laisser souffler dix minutes, histoire de se préparer...

**Duo** - De se préparer à quoi?

**Hilde** - (sourire machiavélique) De se préparer à passer à table bien entendu.

**Trowa** - Relève !

Quatre s'approche du natté.

**Quatre** - Je l'accompagne

Les deux sexyboys partent donc en direction du salon accompagnés d'un soupir général reflètant notre soulagement.

_Fin POV Hilde_

_Début POV Heero_

**Réléna** - Et donc tu vois pour la robe de mariée je pensais à acheter une robe rose, d'ailleurs...

J'en peux plus, je vais la tuer.

_Fin POV Heero_

_Début POV Duo_

Nous voilà devant la porte du petit salon.

**Quatre **- Courage.

Ce chacal me pousse à l'intérieur de la pièce !!! Non veux pas...

Tiens qu'est ce qu'Heero fait en rapprochant ses mains du cou de Réléna.. veut sûrement lui faire un massage.. shit j'interromps un moment de tendresse.

**Duo** - Heero, Trowa te demande.

Mon beau gosse se lève, dépasse Réléna et m'envoie un regard reconnaissant.

Une fois la porte refermée je m'assieds à l'extrémité de la pièce et donc à l'opposé de Réléna.

**Réléna** - Duo c'est ça?

**Duo** - Oui ?

**Réléna** - Je voulais te demander.. pour mon mariage j'avais pensé à décorer entièrement l'église en rose- on pourrait d'ailleurs peindre des colombes en rose pour l'envol des deux oiseaux- mais ma question c'est plutôt: crois-tu que je devrais demander à tous les invités de venir habillés en rose? Je me questionne parce que vois-tu, Heero et moi serons déjà en rose et si je demande aux invités de se mettre en rose, ils porteront les mêmes couleurs que nous les mariés donc ça ne sera pas bien vu, mais en même temps...

PITIE !!!! HHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_/Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine/_

**Quatre **- Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait tous y aller? Pour une première fois dix minutes ça fait beaucoup. Non?

Tout le monde se regarde.

**Ensemble** - Non!!

_/Dans le salon/_

Et blablabla et blablabla je vais tuer Quatre... et dire qu'on est six à devoir prendre la relève... ça veut dire que je vais devoir y passer au moins... une fois tous les quatre jours... si on compte midi et soir... vais la tuer.

_Fin POV Duo _

Alors que le natté s'approche doucement de la blonde afin de l'étrangler - maintenant il comprend la scène qu'il a vue à son entrée dans la pièce- la porte s'ouvre sur son "meilleur ami", c'est à dire Quatre.

**Quatre** - Le repas est prêt, nous allons passer à table.

* * *

Et un troisème chapitre fini, le prochain sera le repas... 

Bon je réponds aux reviews du deuxième chapitre même si c'est interdit (je ne peux pas répondre aux anonymes par pm)

nyanko-kuro : Vi je sais ça surprend, le non célibat de Duo mais ne t'inquiètes pas au final ce sera quand même un 02x01. Sinon je te remercie pour ta review :) elle m'a fait très plaisir.. c'est rare que les lecteurs en laissent quand il y a eu silence radio pendant deux ans :) gros merci à toi et gros bisous.

une fan xD : C'est étrange mais j'adore ton pseudo xD Désolée pour la coupure du chap précèdent mais t'as vu je me rattrape.. je poste celui ci le lendemain pourne pas te faire attendre :p suis gentille hein:) en tout cas gros bisous et j'espère que celui-ci ne te décevra pas.

Gros bisous à vous

A bientôt

Shee'


	4. Le repas

**Titre** : Vacances éprouvantes

**Auteur** : Shee-leen

**Disclamer :** Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi. Ni les autres d'ailleurs..

**Genre :** UA, **YAOI**, lime…

**Couples :** Pour l'instant on a du 3X4, du 5XSally, du Réléna+1 et du 1+Réléna ?

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Duo n'a pas vu son meilleur ami depuis quatre ans, mais Quatre l'invite pour les vacances ainsi que d'autres amis.. YAOI

**Rappel :** Le** YAOI **équivaut au **SLASH**, ce qui signifie une relation **HOMOSEXUELLE **entre**HOMMES**.

S'il y a des personnes que ça dérange, je vous conseille de faire demi-tour.

**Note **: Etant donné que cette question revient fréquemment je vais y répondre en note: _**OUI cette fic est un SLASH entre HEERO et DUO**_

Voilà, sur ce bonne lecture :p

* * *

_Alors que le natté s'approche doucement de la blonde afin de l'étrangler - maintenant il comprend la scène qu'il a vue à son entrée dans la pièce- la porte s'ouvre sur son "meilleur ami", c'est à dire Quatre._

_**Quatre**__ - Le repas est prêt, nous allons passer à table._

_POV Duo_

Nous voilà tous assis dans la salle à manger, Quatre avait déjà choisi les places que nous occupons, ce qui signifie que je suis en face d'Heero, à sa droite il y a Wufei puis Trowa et à sa gauche il y a Hilde, de mon côté Quatre est en face de Wufei et Sally face à Trowa. Malheureusement pour moi comme vous avez pu le déduire, Réléna est à ma gauche en face d'Hilde.

Je déteste encore plus Catchouki!

Une fois installés, ils se mettent à discuter ensemble, sauf Heero et Réléna, mon japonais n'a pas l'air d'avoir vraiment faim, il ne touche même pas à son entrée.

**Quatre** - _(chuchote)_ Tu vas voir pourquoi le repas est un moment difficile pour Heero.

Et sur ce, le blond fait tomber ma fourchette et au lieu de s'excuser et de la ramasser, il se tourne vers Hilde pour continuer leur conversation. Quant à moi et ben, pas le choix je ramasse ma fourchette, aller on se penche on met sa tête sous la table - j'espère que personne n'a collé de chewing-gum sous celle-ci - on regarde un peu partout.

LA VACHE !

Je comprends pourquoi Heero n'a pas faim, personnellement si un bonbon me faisait du pied en essayant de sensibiliser une certaine partie de mon anatomie, moi aussi j'aurais envie de vomir.

S'il doit endurer ça à chaque repas, je le plains.

Tiens Quatre se baisse aussi.

**Quatre** - _(souriant) _Alors? De quoi être dégoûté?

**Duo** - Mais beurk quoi, pourquoi il ne l'envoie pas bouler?

**Quatre** - _(tendant la fourchette perdue)_ Parce qu'il l'aime, au fond.

Puis il remonte à la surface, d'ailleurs je ferais mieux d'en faire de même.

_/Une demi-heure plus tard/_

Là j'en peux plus, entre les pieds qui s'égarent, le fait qu'elle se croit aguichante en suçant pendant dix minutes le même morceaux de pomme de terre et ses regards humides, et l'autre là qui ne lui dit même pas d'aller se faire foutre, non mais sérieux, il ne pourrait pas avoir un peu de caractère???? Je vais pèter un câble.

Je me lève de table - je sais c'est impoli - et me dirige vers le balcon pour prendre ma dose quotidienne de nicotine.

Le temps de l'allumer j'entends les portes vitrées se réouvrir, se fermer et les pas de Quatre - je suppose - qui doit être venu me faire des remontrances.

**Duo** - _(regardant le jardin )_ Je sais ce que tu vas dire Quatre mais j'en peux plus de cette cruche, elle me gave.. Me fait penser à un mollusque à force de baver sur Heero. Franchement quelle idée t'as eu de les inviter, ok lui est canon mais bon il n'a pas énormément de conversation à ce que j'ai pu voir et l'autre c'est une vraie dinde. Fin bref scuse je suis énervé mais franchement ce couple me court sur le haricot..

-...

Pourquoi il ne parle pas?

**Duo**_ (se retourne)_ - Heero ???

**Heero** - Hn..

Je le vois qui commence à se rediriger vers la pièce, shit faut que je l'arrête, ok je suis énervé et je me suis emporté mais je ne le pensais pas !!

Je le retiens par le bras.

**Duo **- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais ...

**Heero** - Laisse tomber, je me doutais bien que tu ne nous appréciais pas, tu as parlé à tout le monde sauf à moi, et quand tu t'adressais à Réléna, ton mépris était palpable d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Sur ce, je pense que le mollusque et le canon sans cervelle vont écourter leurs vacances.

Shit !!!!

**Duo** - Non, Heero je..

**Heero** - Ecoute, Réléna et moi voyons plusieurs fois par semaine toute cette bande, alors que toi tu habites loin, si notre présence te dérange, on va s'en aller, ça te permettra de te retrouver avec Quatre et de connaître Trowa sans être agacé par notre présence.

Il se retourne encore une fois vers la porte, j'essaie de le retenir mais il me fait lâcher prise et rentre dans la salle à manger.

Shit j'ai vraiment merdé, j'ose plus rentrer, voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, j'étais juste sur les nerfs..

Bon aller j'éteins ma clope et je rentre sinon vont tous se poser des questions.

Une fois assis je n'ose pas regarder Heero.

Tout le monde sent le lèger malaise mais ils essaient de faire comme si rien ne se passait.

Une fois arrivés au café, Réléna demande à Hilde d'échanger leurs places, l'allemande accepte à mon plus grand désespoir - car la scène qui suit va me dégoûter à vie du chocolat -.

En effet la blonde prend un carré de chocolat, suce un morceau et le donne à Heero qui le mange... BEURK

En regardant Hilde je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à être dégoûté, en effet la jeune femme a un teint vert.

**Heero** - Réléna et moi repartons demain.

Là je me fais tout petit.

**Quatre** - Hein?? mais pourquoi?

**Heero** -_ (regardant le natté) _Pour répondre au souhait de quelqu'un.

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi, shit!

Je suis dans le caca...

à suivre

* * *

Et voilà chapitre quatre, à l'avenir je posterai un new chapitre tous les week-ends..

Merci pour vos reviews, elles sont vraiment sympathiques, encore une fis je réponds aux anonymes:

une fan xD : Toujours contente que cette fic te plaise, tu as sûrement lu le chap quatre maintenant, alors t'en penses quoi ? pas trop déçue:p

Merci d'être encore là, ZouXxX

cerise : Coucou, oui cette fic est bien slash entre Heero et Duo même si pour l'instant elle n'en a pas l'air :p et Duo est effectivement marié mais bon bref j'en dis pas plus

Merci pour ta review, ZouXxX

Voilà encore un gros merci à ceux qui ont la gentillesse de laisser des reviews et j'espère que cette fic plait aussi à ceux qui n'en laissent pas :)

ZouXxX à vous

Shee'


End file.
